Sparkling Problem
by DarkIronhide2789
Summary: A macfuntion happens to a new gun that Starscream and Shockwave made, turning the AUtobots and themselves into sparklings. How will Megatron, Ratchet, and the humans react to this?
1. Chapter 1

Starscream and SHockwave worked. They was making a new weapon that should send any cybertroian to another dimension. They smiled smiled as they was finally done. They told Megatron about their idea for the Autobots. "Are you sure this will work?" Megatron asked.

"I am not sure, my lord, perhaps I could test it on the Autobots," Shockwave

Megatron agreed to this. It wasn't soon till the Decepticons attacked a certain place, and allowed the Autobots to come. "Say hello to my little friends," Starscream said.

Megatron watched from the Nemesis, and watched a malfunction happen. The Dimension Gun exploded, and something happened to all the Autobots, Starscream, and Shockwave…

Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnn!


	2. Chapter 2

"Optimus?" Ratchet said, "Optimus? What happened?"

Nothing. Optimus had said something about a new weapon that the Decepticons had made, then there was nothing, only static. Ratchet sent a groundbridge. He walked through and looked around. To his shock, Optimus, Wheeljack, Skylight, Bulkhead, Firework, Bumblebee, Arcee, Cliffjumper, Starscream, Jazz, and Ironhide were all sparklings. "Scrap," he said.

* * *

Somehow, Ratchet had brought all the sparklings back to base. He carefully scanned one by one, including Starscream. Apparently, when the explosion happened, some sort of activity happened that caused all the Autobots, and Starscream, into sparklings. After a little while, he had fed all the sparklings, and tried to put them into recharge. But as for him, something always happened; Jazz spitted up on Ironhide; both Bulkhead and Wheeljack were hungry, and chewed on Cliffjumpers horns; Optimus thought Bumblebee was a toy, and wouldn't let go of him; Starscream wailed, causing Arcee to cry, then soon all of the sparklings.

"Scrap," Ratchet said.

He was very curious though, Bulkhead and Wheeljack both had sparkmates, he was curious about their bond. Ratchet shrugged, and after about two hours, or what seemed like two hours, Ratchet finally got all the sparklings to recharge. Quietly, Ratchet walked over to the main computer. "Well, now that's done," he said.

He soon started searching for any sign that the could turn the Autobots back into their normal selves. He sighed, it was so quiet now, usually Jazz was bothering him with his music, but now he kinda' miss the noise both Jazz and Miko caused. "Scrap," he said again, "I forgot, the kids need to be picked up."

Now he didn't know what to do, sparklings had to be taken care of and watched carefully. He contacted Ms. Darby. _"Yeah?"_ she asked.

"Ms. Darby, this is Ratchet."

_"OH, hi Ratchet, what's up?"_

"I would like a favor."

_"What would it be?"_

"Can you pick up the children from school?"

_"Sure, but I thought the 'Bots-."_

"They cannot at the moment, they cant till their systems are back to normal."

* * *

About half an hour later, Junes car drove in. Miko slammed the door and looked around. "Where's Bulkhead?" she said.

There was soon to be loud squeals, then cries. "Scrap," Ratchet said.

He walked over to the crib. Apparently, Bulkhead had heard Miko, squealed, and woke up Optimus, Cliffjumper, and Wheeljack. "Ratchet?" Ms. Darby asked, "since when is it that you had kids?"

"Just a malfunction when they went on a mission, nothing too serious, Ms. Darby."

"Wait, they?" Jack asked, "you mean Arcee and the others are now babies?"

"What?!" Miko wailed, "Me and Bulkhead had plans, there's a monster rally today, and he was going to take me to it!"

Bulkhead started crying. Ratchet managed to grabbed Optimus, who was trying to hit Starscream. "Optimus?" all the humans said at once.

"How can they be turned into babies?" Raf asked.

"I didn't even know cybertroians could how babies!" Miko said.

"We call them sparklings," Ratchet said.

"How did this happen?" June asked.

"Apparently the Decepticons made a weapon that can turn cybertroians into sparklings."

"Ahh," June said.

"You mean Bulkhead will be a sparkling?" Miko shrieked.

"Probably, I still haven't figured out how to work this all out."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry if it's been a long time, schools been crazy, and I've had a hard time with the story**

**Sorry if its so short.**

* * *

Miko had thought that she enjoyed a little Bulkhead. While all the sparklings played, Ratchet still was having a hard time figuring out what was happening. But, like putting the sparklings to bed, something always happened, Jazz kept getting into trouble, Optimus even though the prime never did much, kept climbing on the groundbridge controls. "Optimus, leave that alone!" Ratchet yelled.

He quickly removed the Prime, who started crying. "Skylight, stop covering your brother with energon, and just drink it!"

"Firework, stop wrestling with Wheeljack, and stop for Primus sakes, trying to brake his arm."

Firework glanced at him and grinned. "Stop giving me that-."

She flashed him. "ARGH! FIREWORK!"

After his optics focused, he searched for the sparkling, only to hear squealing above him. He looked. "Firework get off the ceiling!"

He soon saw a small flyer fly around him. "Starscream stop flying!"

He watched as the seeker flew up to where Firework was. "Starscream, get off the ceiling, NOW!"

Miko smirked, and looked at Jack. "Looks like someone is having problems with the kids."

"Stop drooling on me!" Ratchet yelled.

"No kidding," Jack said.

"Optimus get off the groundbridge controls! Ironhide, get off of Arcee!"

xXxXxXx

Earlier at Decepticons ship…

A vehicon walked up to Megatron. "What happened down there?" Megatron asked.

"My lord, Shockwave, Starscream, the Autobots, and five other of our men got turned into sparklings."

Megatron growled. "Leave Starscream and the Autobots, but bring Shockwave here."

xXxXxXx

Later…

Megatron hadn't realized how bad watching sparklings would be. One of his best seekers, Switchblade, was turned into a sparkling. Airachnid was turned into a sparkling, along with three other vehicons, and he had to watch Phoenix's and Starscreams sparklings. Megatron had to watch them all. He sat on his throne, watching the sparklings. He tensed up a little as he felt something on his arm, and looked to see Airachnid. She smiled, and tilted her head a little, and kept going up on his arm. In his head, he was laughing nervously. He soon looked back at Airachnid, pointed and said, "go."

She hopped and landed at the wrong spot, where he fell off his throne. Airachnid giggled madly, not actually realizing what she had done, she thought it had been a game. Megatron groaned, and slowly got up, he looked at Airachnid. "When you get turned back, I will kill you for that," he said.

He sat down, and continued to watch the sparklings. Through all the sparklings, he soon realized Switchblade was missing, and looked around till he felt something wet on his head. He looked up to see Switchblacde asleep on the ceiling, and drooling on him, he got some in his optic and screamed. Switchblade landed in his lap, and giggled madly. Megatron was surprised to see he was the only one laughing while the other ones were crying.

Knockout rushed in. "Megatron what is going-?"

"WHERE THE FRAG IS PHOENIX WHEN SHE'S THE ONE WITH THE 85 SPARKLINGS?!"

"Well, she's …missing right now, sir, but-."

"SHE BETTER BE HERE SOON!"

He fired his fusion cannon at Knockout, when a red seekerlet came flying out. Knockout screamed when he caught the sparkling. Looking at it, he recognized the painting. "Phoenix?"

Energon came dripping out the seekerlets optics. Megatron was horrified when he saw what happened, that was when dozens seekerlets came flying angrily at him. He screamed. Phoenix laughed. "STOP!"

Slipup, a seeker who got her name from her clumsiness, watched. "Aww," she said, "How cute, and scary too!"

Megatron rushed by. Vehicons watched at what looked like a swarm of bugs. "I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!" he yelled, "I'M GOING TO SEND THESE SPARKLINGS AWAY TO OPTIMUS IF I HAVE TO!"

"But sir-," began Knockout.

"I DON'T CARE IF OPTIMUS IS A SPARKLING OR NOT, I'M SENDING THESE SPARKLINGS AWAY, IF I HAVE TO!"

Screams filled the room now. All of the sparklings sobbed. Many of them climbed on to Knockout and other Decepticons for comfort, many Vehicons ran out of the room, not wanting to be loved by the sparklings. Airachnid fell asleep on Megatron's shoulder. Soon, all sparklings were asleep. Megatron collapsed on his throne. "My lord-…"

*BANG!*

Megatron fired his fusion cannon at the Vehicon. "WAHHHHHH!"

Megatron flinched. He sighed; this was going to be a very, very, very long day.

Autobot base…

"Any luck?" June asked.

"Nope, Megatron wont even answer," Ratchet said.

A loud strum. Everyone in the room flinched, while the sparklings cried. As for Bulkhead, he giggled madly. Firework was still asleep on Wheeljack. Skylight who calmed down after a while, tried to shove Firework off the Wrecker. "OFF!" she yelled.

Ratchet couldn't believe it, the sparklings (or one of them) was talking. Ratchet sighed, and went to grab some energon. A fire, and Ratchet looked just in time to see a firebolt fly above him. Optimus squealed madly. "OPTIMUS!"

The prime instantly started crying. "Watchie angwy!" he yelled.

Miko starred, then looked at Bulkhead, who shrugged. No one could believe what was happening, but Ratchet didn't want to figure out…or did he?


End file.
